


[podfic] what you have and what you lost

by stardust_podfics



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Divorce, Elias's paperwork fetish, Lonely Eyes, M/M, Marriage, Peter's total lack of self preservation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, five times fic, lonely/beholding dynamics, romance is tough when you have a demanding fear god to appease, this was supposed to be a crack fic, unexpectedly sad for lonely eyes, until the last couple parts, vague timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Five Times Peter and Elias got divorced (and one time they didn't)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	[podfic] what you have and what you lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what you have and what you lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272982) by [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons). 

On Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-DcoDrUfABqU0ZZbWFFRHZ1Ni1JQVV1NGNwSjV2MGhtZ3RZ/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to j quadrifrons for letting me podfic this!


End file.
